Beast Tamer/Skills
Description Chase uses skills in conjunction with four animals - a bear, leopard, hawk and cat, all of which are cycled through Critter Select. The bear uses mainly strong melee skills, the leopard uses fast attacks over wide areas, the hawk uses aerial skills and provides many enhancements to speed, and the cat uses a variety of buffs. Similar to Zero, Chase lacks any job advancement and only unlocks skills by not only leveling up, but also distributing points throughout the four animal skill trees. But unlike Zero, all the skill trees do not gain their own separate SP; only 3 SP is given per level up and must be distributed across all the trees. Chase Skills |-110001506 | |Guardian Leap |Active |Use the agility of your animal pals to double jump. |-110001510 | |Critter Select |Active |Grants access to your different animal abilities. |-110001514 | |Homeward Bound |Active |Returns to Arboren. |-110000515 | |Beast Scepter Mastery |Passive |Hours of training have made you extra cool with that Scepter. Improves Mastery and Accuracy with every 10 levels you gain, starting at Lv. 30. |-110000513 | |Growth Spurt |Passive |The Beast Tamer's abilities increase with each level. Can be obtained at level 60. |-110001511 | |Maple Guardian |Active |Temporarily increases the stats of all team members. |-110001512 | |Beastly Resolve |Active |By focusing your mind, you can ignore some abnormal status effects. However, this will not work on all abnormal status effects. |-110000800 | |Focus Spirit |Passive |Embedded with mystical animal spirit power. |} Bear Skills |-112000000 | |Paw Swipe |Active |Attacks several enemies 3 times. Command: Tap Attack Key multiple times |-112001006 | |Majestic Trumpet |Active |The bear uses the power of nature to ignite a fire. Enemies caught in the blast take damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-112000011 | |Well Fed |Passive |Increases Max HP and INT while in Bear Mode. |-112000010 | |Dumb Luck |Passive |When in Bear mode, increases Knockback Resistance and Defense by a certain amount, and damage taken when hit by enemies is reduced. |-112001004 | |Deep Breath |Active |The bear sucks in air to pull enemies close. |-112000015 | |Fort Follow-Up |Passive |Li'l Fort appears after every 4th attack to deal an additional attack. Command: Attack 4 times with a Bear Mode Active Skill |-112000012 | |Defense Ignorance |Passive |Ignores a portion of enemy defense and increases Attack speed while in Bear Mode. |-112000003 | |Furious Strikes |Passive |Using Paw Swipe 4 times in a row will activate a special skill, allowing multiple follow-up hits. Command: Continues to attack after the 3rd hit of Paw Swipe. |-112000014 | |Bear Strength |Passive |Permanently increases Critical Rate, Critical Damage and Magic ATT while in Bear Mode. |-112001005 | |Really Deep Breath |Active |The bear sucks in air to pull enemies close from the left and right. |-112001007 | |Li'l Fort |Active |Summons a toy bear to just go nuts on the enemy. |-112000013 | |Fort the Brave |Passive |Permanently increases Magic ATT while in Bear Mode. |-112001009 | |Bear Assault |Active |Focuses your attacks. You'll hit fewer enemies but deal more damage. Also increases Max HP and MP and ignores some monster defense. |-112001008 | |Fishy Slap |Active |Hold down the skill key to smack enemies with a fish. |-112000016 | |Bear Reborn |Active |Allows you to resurrect while in Bear Mode. You gain invincibility as your HP recovers. Resurrection is available when the skill icon is active in the upper right. |-112000020 | |Billowing Trumpet |Passive |Enhances the spark in Majestic Trumpet to form a hellish inferno. |-112001018 | |Table Flip |Active |The bear goes into a rage and flips a table at the enemy. |} Snow Leopard Skills |-112100000 | |Leopard's Paw |Active |Get a dose of Lai's muscles to knock back enemies in your path. Command: After 2 hits, combo with Leopard's Pounce Command: Combo with Leopard's Roar |-112101007 | |Thunder Dash |Active |Your snow leopard buddy dashes at the enemy, dealing damage. If the Leopard's Paw, Leopard's Pounce, Leopard's Roar, Macho Slam, or Three-Point Pounce skill are in use, they will be canceled by the activation of this skill. |-112100011 | |Leopard Hide |Passive |Grants a chance to recover HP whenever monsters are defeated. Maximum 10% per attack. Triggers at most once per attack. |-112100002 | |Leopard's Pounce |Active |Dash forward and rip into enemies. Requirement: Leopard's Paw Lv. 1 Command: Triggers after 2 hits of Leopard's Paw |-112100013 | |Rippling Feline Muscles |Passive |Increases Magic ATT, Intelligence, Speed, and Jump when in Snow Leopard Mode. |-112101004 | |Macho Dance |Active |Shoot up into the air, damaging nearby enemies. Can be chained into Macho Slam. |-112101005 | |Macho Slam |Active |Slam into enemies below you. Can be used during a jump or after Macho Dance. |-112101016 | |Bro Attack |Active |Gain a chance to summon a baby snow leopard to deal extra damage when you attack. Bosses and some monsters are immune. |-112100003 | |Leopard's Roar |Passive |Roar to inflict additional damage after Leopard's Pounce. Also enhances the Damage and Number of Enemies Hit with Leopard's Paw and Leopard's Pounce. Command Press the key after using Leopard's Pounce |-112100008 | |Thunder Trail |Passive |Unleashes a ghostly Snow Leopard mirror image during Thunder Dash, damaging nearby enemies. |-112100006 | |Macho Incarnate |Passive |Lai shows his true from after Macho Slam, shocking and stunning all nearby enemies. Also increases the Max Enemies Hit with Macho Dance and Macho Slam. |-112101009 | |Three-Point Pounce |Active |The snow leopard makes a three-point attack, slashing at nearby enemies with his claws. |-112100012 | |Advanced Thunder Dash |Passive |Travel further during Thunder Dash to deal more damage. |-112100010 | |Deadly Fangs |Passive |Magic ATT and Final Damage are increased by the effects of Deadly Fangs. |-112100014 | |Lethal Lai |Passive |Increases the attack count and damage of certain Snow Leopard Mode skills. Affected Skills: Leopard's Paw, Leopard's Pounce, Leopard's Roar, Macho Dance, Macho Slam, Thunder Dash |-112100015 | |Leopard Reflexes |Passive |When transformed into Snow Leopard mode, Attack Speed and Magic ATT will be increased, and a portion of Defense is ignored. |-112101017 | |Party Time |Active |The snow leopard charges wildly across the entire map, dealing damage. |} Hawk Skills |-112110003 | |Formation Attack |Active |Baby hawks attack in formation. Can be directed left or right. Can't be used while airborne. |-112111017 | |Sky Walk |Active |Eka gives you a little lift, giving you an extra double jump. |-112111002 | |Vertical Draft |Active |Tap Up Arrow Key while jumping to jump even higher. |-112111010 | |Eka Express |Active |Creates a portal to the nearest town. All party members can use it to travel. |-112111000 | |Fly |Active |Launch into the air with Eka to unlock additional attacks. Command: Press and hold up + jump to fly. Press down +jump to land. |-112111007 | |Hawk Flock |Active |Increases the speed of the entire party while in hawk mode. |-112110014 | |Max Mobility |Passive |In Hawk mode, Magic ATT and Attack Speed are increased by the effects of Max Mobility. In addition, it permanently ignores a portion of enemy defense rates. |-112110005 | |Defensive Formation |Passive |Eka's friends come to your aid while you're flying, attacking enemies in range. Can only trigger while airborne. Defensive Formation can't penetrate boss armor. |-112111001 | |Eka Glider |Active |Press the skill key while in the air to switch to Glider status. |-112110012 | |Feather Cloak |Passive |In Hawk mode, basic Jump and Critical Rate are increased due to the effect of Feather Cloak. |-112111011 | |Regroup |Active |Summons any party members on the same channel who are above Lv. 9 to your location. |-112111006 | |Raptor Talons |Active |Eka's talon becomes so sharp, your ATT increases. Passive Effects: Adding bleeding damage to all attacks while in hawk mode. |-112111004 | |Baby Bombers |Active |Calls Eka's ground-bound allies to attack. Can only be used while airborne. |-112111009 | |Bird's-Eye View |Passive |Eka enhances her eyesight to boost Critical Rate and Defense of nearby party members. |-112110015 | |Veteran Formation |Passive |Improves the damage of Formation Attack. Displays the improved effect after the threshold is reached. |-112111008 | |Razor Beak |Active |Eka's beak becomes so sharp, your whole party's ATT increases. |-112110013 | |Feather Boots |Passive |Boosts your Speed in Hawk mode. |-112111016 | |Tornado Flight |Active |Eka's friends stir up a tornado to attack. Hold down the skill key and press the direction keys to steer. |} Cat Skills |-112120000 | |Friend Launcher |Active |Launch your pals at faraway enemies with up to 4 extra hits of the Key. |-112120015 | |Cat Wit |Passive |Increases Intelligence while in Cat Mode. |-112120021 | |Kitty Battle Squad |Passive |Boosts ATT and Magic ATT of party members in the same map while in cat mode. |-112120023 | |Kitty Treats |Passive |Party members in the same map as you get extra Max HP & MP while you're in cat mode. |-112120014 | |Purr-Powered |Passive |Increases stance chance, and recovers HP and MP over 4 seconds while in Cat Mode. |-112120017 | |Sticky Paws |Passive |Increases item drop chance for party members in your map while in cat mode. |-112121013 | |Meow Heal |Active |Heals your allies by shooting yarn of love. |-112120018 | |Cat's Claws |Passive |Increases Critical Rate and Min Critical Damage for party members in your map while in cat mode. |-112121010 | |Meow Cure |Active |Removes Abnormal Status and Magic Effects of nearby party members. |-112121005 | |Purr Zone |Active |Creates an aura of love that damages enemies and heals allies. |-112121006 | |Meow Card |Active |Draws a random card that buffs your party. |-112120058 | |Friend Launcher - Enhance |Passive |Allows you to launch your friends more powerfully. |-112120022 | |Mouser's Insight |Passive |Any party members near you will ignore some enemy DEF while you're in Cat Mode. |-112121004 | |Fire Kitty! |Active |Arby rolls forward to attack. Targets temporarily have less DEF. |-112121011 | |Meow Revive |Active |Revive a party member with Arby's soothing powers. |-112120019 | |Meow Gold Card |Passive |Gives you a chance to draw the Gold Card when using the Lucky Cat skill, which has all the effects of the Red, Blue, and Green Cards. |-112120016 | |Friends of Arby |Passive |Party members on the same map will get bonus EXP. (When stacked with Holy Symbol, only the highest EXP bonus will take effect.) |-112121057 | |Cat's Cradle Blitzkrieg |Active |Whenever a party member successfully attacks an enemy, all enemies in range take damage. |} Hyper Skills |-112120043 | |Furious Strikes - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Furious Strikes. |-112120044 | |Furious Strikes - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the attack count of Furious Strikes. |-112120045 | |Furious Strikes - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases damage against bosses with Furious Strikes. |-112120046 | |Three-Point Pounce - Reinforce |Passive |Boosts Three-Point Pounce's damage. |-112120047 | |Three-Point Pounce - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Three-Point Pounce hits. |-112120048 | |Three-Point Pounce - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Three-Point Pounce's attack count. |-112120049 | |Formation Attack - Reinforce |Passive |Boosts the damage of Formation Attack. |-112120050 | |Formation Attack - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Formation Attack hits. |-112120051 | |Formation Attack - Guardbreak |Passive |Formation Attack - Guardbreak |-112120052 | |Friend Launcher - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Friend Launcher. |-112120053 | |Friend Launcher - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Friend Launcher hits. |-112120054 | |Friend Launcher - Range |Passive |Increases Friend Launcher's range. |-112121055 | |Group Bear Blaster |Active |Help your friends catapult a Bear at the enemy. Craziness! |-112121056 | |Team Roar |Active |Become invincible and boost the Damage of your whole party. |} V Skills |-400004531 | |Paw Swipe Boost |Passive |Boosts Paw Swipe. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004532 | |Deep Breath Boost |Passive |Boosts Deep Breath. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004533 | |Really Deep Breath Boost |Passive |Boosts Really Deep Breath. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004534 | |Li'l Fort Boost |Passive |Boosts Li'l Fort. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Crit Rate: +5% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004535 | |Fishy Slap Boost |Passive |Boosts Fishy Slap. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004536 | |Table Flip Boost |Passive |Boosts Table Flip. Lv. 20 - Crit Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004537 | |Leopard's Paw Boost |Passive |Boosts Leopard's Paw. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004538 | |Macho Dance Boost |Passive |Boosts Macho Dance. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004539 | |Thunder Dash Boost |Passive |Boosts Thunder Dash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004540 | |Three-Point Pounce Boost |Passive |Boosts Three-Point Pounce. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004541 | |Party Time Boost |Passive |Boosts Party Time. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004542 | |Formation Attack Boost |Passive |Boosts Formation Attack. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004543 | |Tornado Flight Boost |Passive |Boosts Tornado Flight. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004544 | |Friend Launcher Boost |Passive |Boosts Friend Launcher. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004545 | |Fire Kitty! Boost |Passive |Boosts Fire Kitty!. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004546 | |Group Bear Blaster Boost |Passive |Boosts Group Bear Blaster. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021019 | |Champ Charge |Active |The Beast Tamer's animal friends join forces to attack the enemy. Pressing the skill button repeatedly will perform a joint attack, with the last animal friend unleashing a powerful special attack. You can use the directional keys during the skill to determine which animal will inflict the final strike. |-400021055 | |Cub Cavalry |Active |Calls a herd of critter cubs to your aid. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021082 | |Aerial Relief |Active |Your animal friends zoom in on an airplane and attack the enemy mercilessly. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Beast Tamer Skills